


Summer Lovin'

by Xarnluz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, idk man a bit of stuff but not enough to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz/pseuds/Xarnluz
Summary: Koga never did well with summer heat, but Mika tries to cool him down (and fails).





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> I have been given too many things this week, so I buckled down and finally edited this thing I've sat on for MONTHS. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The only sounds that could be heard in the half lit apartment were the thumping of a tail on the old mat and the occasional frustrated sigh of Mika as he chewed on the end of his pencil. His summer homework wasn't going anywhere, but Leon didn't seem to mind, what with Mika unconsciously rubbing his belly with his foot while Mika was lost in thought.

Just when Mika thought he finally got a breakthrough, the door to the apartment opened. Leon jumped up, tripping over Mika's toes to run to the intruder. A deep chuckle followed by the door clicking shut was all the warning Mika got before a backpack was thrown at his back.

"Gaah!" 

"Ah, shit. Sorry," Koga murmured before he flopped himself beside the backpack and a startled Mika.  
Koga opened the flap and rummaged around for his textbook and banged up pencil case, fishing out a stubbed pencil and mangled eraser when he found it. Letting out a loud groan, he stretched his legs and flipped to the assigned homework. 

"Yer kinda early. Good practice?" Mika asked, picking up where he left off. 

Koga grunted. 

"Ya hungry? Got leftovers still ... " Mika tried again. 

Koga gave another hum and turned to the answers in the back of the textbook, letting out a sigh when he saw his answer was wrong. He furiously erased his work and started again, this time more irritated. Giving up, Mika returned to his own math problem. 

He was used to Koga being prickly after a long day. Undead practices were usually late night ones so Sakuma-senpai could participate fully. He also knew Koga started working part time morning shifts since summer began to keep ahead with rent. They've been getting by fine, both used to living frugally, but summer was only getting hotter and electric bills higher. Mika was tired of waking up with sweat dripping down his neck and soaking his pillows; tired of dog fur sticking to his wet hands every time he pet Leon. He was sure Koga was too.

Mika picked up extra shifts, but he was used to the exertion. Tanabata had ended and Valkyrie went back into hibernation for the summer so practices were sparse. Occasionally, he'd visit the Itsuki household to visit Shu and they'd have a quick practice, but nothing major. The time spent together was more for reassurance; that Shu ate even when beaten by the heat. Shu as well had appreciated knowing that Mika wasn't wasting himself away while not under his supervision. Rei's constant boasting of his dog seemed to be less inflated praise than he suspected. Mika looked as healthy as skin and bones could when he visited. 

Leon wiggled his way under the table and placed his nose on Mika's leg. Mika reached down to pet him, flipping the page of his math booklet. He was surprised how quick it was going. Maybe after this page he could stop to make dinner. Trying to think of something to eat was more difficult than the school work. It was too hot to cook, but Koga was probably starving. He thought about chopping vegetables then reconsidered when he remembered Koga loved meat. Was it too hot for meat? Would Koga mind? 

Mika jumped out of his thoughts when Koga slammed his fist down on the table. 

"Yer pretty crunchy today," Mika commented, after his heart calmed down from the scare.

Koga clicked his tongue. "It's this damn heat! It's fryin' my brain!"

"Need help? I think I got most of 'em."

"It's cool," Koga snapped. " 'M just so irritated nothing's comin' out right." He scratched his head, trying to clear his mind.

For the last couple weeks Koga had been doing nothing but practice and work. When work finished, back to practice. He was tired of it all. Why Sakuma-senpai agreed to do a Live during summer break was beyond him. It was so bloody hot, Koga wondered if his brain cells evaporated because of it. Koga thought this summer would be filled with money and dog walks. Instead, UNDEAD practice ate up any walk time and energy Koga had to give. He barely got to see his little guy. Koga was grateful Mika was able to pick up his slack. He didn't have to worry about Leon getting lonely or not being fed while he was out all day. By the time he got home all Koga had the energy to do was kiss Leon good night and promptly pass out.

Leon wasn't the only little guy he was missing either. Too exhausted to tend to his more primal needs, Koga's libido was getting the better of him; not that he'd admit it. He was a healthy teenager with a standard sex drive, of course weeks of neglect would start to show symptoms. Cold showers were all he could afford himself by the time he dragged his sore body back home though. Working at the shipping warehouse meant no arm strength when his shift ended, which meant increased irritability and concentration so low Sakuma-senpai had to end practice early.

Koga thought maybe he could finish his summer homework with the sudden free time, but that too was going nowhere. 

"Y'know Oshi-san taught me these nice breathing techniques to calm down. I could show ya." Mika took a deep breath to demonstrate.

Koga quirked his lip but didn't follow. No silly breathing technique was going to help him. If it could, Koga was sure it would have kicked in by now what with all the sighing he'd been doing during work hours. Instead he grabbed the collar of his red t-shirt and tried to fan himself, leaning his free elbow on the table. 

"I don't get how yer comfortable in this," Koga said, fanning himself harder. "Even wearin' a long sleeve top. I'm dyin' just lookin' at ya!" 

Mika stopped writing and looked over at Koga. His retort about not moving around much today was shut down when he took in Koga's appearance. His usual mop of grey hair laid flat against his head, stuck to his nape and temples with sweat. His face too was flushed a deep pink. It creeped from his cheeks, teasing his neck. 

"Wow, y'really are dying!" Mika exclaimed, reaching over to feel his temperature. Maybe he caught a fever and that's why he was out of it. Mika should have paid more attention when Koga walked in earlier. Maybe he could have noticed and nursed him back to health. How long had Koga suffered without saying anything? 

The moment his hand made contact Koga let out a low groan, pushing his face more into Mika's palm. Cool skin cooling Koga's face better than his sweat soaked tee was. Koga nudged his face closer and let Mika's hand cup his burning cheek. 

"Sure you ain't sick?" Mika asked, worry clearly heard.

Koga shook his head, grabbing Mika's other hand and placing it against his other cheek. He let out a long sigh. 

"Nah, it's not that. It's just this heat, 'n work 'n practice 'n I'm hungry 'n I miss Leon." At his name being said, Leon rolled over and sniffed the back of Koga's leg, licking his inner knee. "The live's 'round the corner so I know it's not forever, but m'body can't take it!"

The palms of Mika's hands were no longer cool against his skin. Koga turned one over to feel the back and placed it on his neck when he found there was a bit of chill left to it. He hadn't meant to blow up on Mika. He wanted to keep all his frustrations bottled up inside until the end of the live when everything he'd been worrying about would disappear with it. Koga should have known better. He was never good at keeping his temper. 

"To top it off, senpai sent me home early because I was shit at practice. I was shit because I couldn't concentrate because I'm horny because I haven't done anything for weeks because I've been working so much and I'm jus--" Koga took a deep breath, calming himself. "I'm just frustrated."

Mika didn't move. Torso turned to face Koga, arms twisted so his hands could rest on Koga's neck. It was only when his fingers started to tingle from keeping them stretched up for so long that he tried to pull away. That seemed to get Koga to re-focus because he immediately let go of Mika's wrists. Koga cleared his throat and swept his sweaty hair from his forehead with the palm of his hand. 

"Sorry, this ain't yer fault." He muttered, packing his textbook and pencil case back into his backpack. He could do it later; or not at all. Not like acedemics were all that important to an idol anyway. 

Mika scrambled to his feet.

"Ah, no. I-it's fine! Ya came back early so ..." Mika quickly walked to the kitchen to pull out left over fruit from the fridge. "Eat this if yer hungry. Leon's right there so you ain't lonely. A cool cloth to cool down, a pillow to rest yer feet ... and ah .." 

Mika's face immediately burned deep red when he got through Koga's list of complaints. He could already start to feel his once cool hands clam up from embarrassment. How could he help Koga with his ... other problem? Were there boundaries? He couldn't deny they got along well, and it's not like they haven't seen each other naked; they lived in such a small apartment, it's impossible to not have. Was he opposed to 'helping'? Mika's rapid heartbeat was telling him maybe he wasn't.

Koga was attractive. His golden eyes always drew his attention, and his smile was warm. Mika was nervous of him at first, but that was quickly overcome when he learned how nice Koga actually was. He was always the one to calm the class down when things got dangerously rowdy. When they walked home together, it was always Koga who went to help out a lost stranger, even if he grumbled about it the entire walk home afterwards. The way Koga gently handled animals only solidified Mika's thoughts on him. Koga was a nice guy. Mika was attracted. 

His body wasn't something to overlook either. Where Mika was pale skin and slightly exposed ribs, Koga wasn't. Since summer hit, Mika had become more and more aware of how much their physique differed. More often than not Koga slept shirtless, too hot for anything else, which meant Mika's nightly bathroom breaks were always finished off with a glance at Koga's broad back, lit softly from the bathroom light. Some nights if the curtains were left open, Mika would wake up to see light dance on those shoulder blades. 

"Thanks Micchan," Koga whispered, already calming down thanks to the cold cloth. He was sort of glad to get all that off his chest. Maybe that's what he needed most, just a little venting. "Do ya mind if we set the futon out a bit early? I'm kinda pooped." 

Mika spun around, face still slightly warm from being engrossed in his less than pure thoughts. 

"Yeah! It's fine!" He scrambled to the closet to pull them out. "Y'can use the bathroom first, I'll get these out real quick." 

Koga got up and stretched. He stripped out of his shirt, slinging it over his shoulder as he headed for the bathroom, putting his empty bowl of fruit in the kitchen on his way. Mika tried to hold in a squeak. Now that he let those thoughts run wild, there was no way for him to subdue them. He shook his head clear and continued to lay the futons out. When he finished he could hear the shower running. 

Mika grabbed his own pajamas from the cabinet, a tank top and ratty pair of shorts, and changed. He threw his dirty clothes in the hamper in the corner and headed to the bathroom to wash his face. By then Koga had finished his shower and was pulling his pj bottoms up. He moved to make room at the sink when he heard Mika knock on the door. His wet half-naked body was the first thing Mika was greeted with when it opened. He tried not to look too long but that bare chest only continued to taunt Mika in the mirror. He swiftly pushed a towel to his face to hide his red cheeks once again. Koga's collarbone was too much for him. Koga's everything was too much for him today. He scrubbed viciously.

Koga took one last look in the mirror before heading back out into the living room, leaving Mika to calm himself. When Mika joined him, he was wrapped around Leon on top of the sheets. It had cooled off a bit from the afternoon, but still not enough to bury themselves under the blankets. Mika turned the light off and flopped down beside him, burying his face in his pillow. 

Koga let out a yawn and rolled over, leaving Leon to curl up at the foot of the futon and sleep. Mika peeked out from his pillow and felt the air leave his lungs. Koga was facing him, eyes half lidded and wet hair tucked behind his ear. Mika desperately wanted to reach out and -- do what? Run his hands through his hair? Trace the dip of his collar bones? They'd been living together all school year and it was only now Mika realized he might have a crush on his roommate. 

Maybe it wasn't a crush. It was just a lust filled dream, only coming to head now because Koga had to confess such a personal thing. Maybe even that was okay. Looking at Koga's peaceful face, maybe even the words he had been swallowing all evening were okay. 

"Naah, Koga," he whispered. It was too late to back out now. 

Koga opened his eyes and let out a low hum of acknowledgement.

"About what ya said earlier ..." Mika twisted his hands into his pillowcase, grounding himself for what he was about to suggest. " 'bout ... y'being pent up and stuff. I don't mind helping ya. I might not be great, but I mean, anything's better than nothin' right?" No response. " ...Yer not saying anything so now I'm too embarrassed so 'm just gonna sleep, 'kay? Forget it. It's silly. 'Night!"

Mika shoved his face into his pillow and hoped it would suffocate him, if only to save him from the embarrassment. Of course Koga wouldn't agree. He probably already had someone he liked, and they were roommates. Doing something like that and having to see each other every day after? It was too awkward. Mika wished he had thought of that before be blabbed. He was only thinking of the now; of Koga's smooth skin and his nice smelling shampoo and his cute cranky frown. 

"Hey," Koga whispered back.

"Forget it," Mika muttered, muffled into his pillow. 

Mika heard the sheets rustle and tried to roll away. Koga caught him by the waist before he could make his escape. He let out a yelp and grabbed at Koga's hand trying to peel his fingers off him.

"Really please forget it," Mika begged. " 'm so embarrassed. 'm sorry. I got thinking 'bout it 'n then I couldn't _stop_ thinking 'n now we're here 'n I wish I never said a thing." 

Koga cleared his throat. He was almost asleep, but Mika's confession definitely had him awake now. He could already feel a stir in his lower abdomen. Mika thought about him? Like that? Mika was a good kid; a cute kid. He took care of Leon, and Leon loved him. Koga never really thought about it, but if he was being honest with himself, did he _ever_ think about stuff like that? So busy with Idol work and dragging his ass to his part time shifts. 

He was thinking about it now though. 

Koga tightened his grip on Mika's waist and tried to roll him back over to face him. He finally managed to, only to see Mika had started to cry. 

"Hey, hey," Koga murmured, wiping Mika's tears with his thumbs. "I'm not weirded out or nothing. It's okay, really."

He moved his hand to Mika's back and began to rub calming circles, only stopping when Mika's crying had. Now that Koga was paying attention he couldn't deny Mika had a pretty face. Soft skin yet sharp eyes. Even after crying Koga was drawn in by those eyes. Only a sliver of light shone through the curtains above them but Koga didn't need it to know how charming Mika's azure and honey colored eyes were. He'd never say anything since he knew how uncomfortable Mika got when they were brought up, but that didn't stop Koga from thinking they were nice looking. 

"So, you were thinking about me?" Koga teased. 

Mika flung his hands over his face immediately, muffling an answer Koga couldn't understand into them. 

"Well if you aren't gonna say anything then I'm just gonna continue where ya left off." He said, then reached for the hem of Mika's top.

Mika sputtered, "W-what are ya doing?" 

"You asked to help me, and I'm saying yes. So we're continuing from there. Don't gotta get awkward about it when I'm agreeing right?" He pulled more on Mika's tank top, getting it up to his armpits. "Here, raise yer arms a bit." 

Mika was too confused to protest and mindlessly lifted his arms, too used to doing it for Shu when they got ready for performances. He could feel his heart pump twice as hard as usual and feared Koga could hear every beat of it. It only seemed to get worse when he felt Koga's warm hands trace over his ribcage, feel every bump on their way down to Mika's stomach. Koga let out a chuckle when he felt Mika's stomach jump under his touch. 

"I thought you were gonna help _my_ problem." Koga whispered playfully when Mika made no attempt to return the touch. 

"I told ya I was no good!" Mika countered. He didn't know where to put his hands. He thought he'd just going for the pants, but Koga wasn't doing that at all. Was there a step he missed? Mika always went straight for the junk when he did it himself. He felt lost and they had only started.

Koga grabbed Mika's hand and placed it over his own chest. Mika's fingers twitched and ghosted over a nipple. Koga let out a light gasp.

"Just follow what I do," he said calmly, if a little breathless, bringing his own hand back to Mika's chest. "There, just nudge it with your thumb like that." 

Mika mirrored what Koga did, or tried to. When Koga started pinching and twisting Mika's nipple, Mika's own hand stuttered in its movements, too sensitive to Koga's touch. With Mika's dull pain senses, he couldn't fully appreciate it, but the thought of Koga touching him, touching him like _this_ , was more than enough to make up for it. In retaliation, Mika grabbed Koga's other with his free hand and doubled his own efforts. From the hums he heard, Koga was pleased. Twisting one, pinching the other. He rolled his thumb over the left bud and licked the right cautiously, hoping it wasn't too much too fast. Did Koga have a limit of how far they went? Was mouths too far? Mika started doubting himself and went to pull back, but Koga's hand gripped his head keeping him nestled there against his chest. 

"Yeah, that's good too. Keep doing that." Koga huffed. His ran his fingers through Mika's hair, lightly scratching at his scalp.

That seemed to calm Mika's racing thoughts, and he returned to sucking Koga's nip. He licked and sucked, pulled with his teeth in earnest after accidently clipping it with his sharp canines and hearing a pleased hiss from above. He swirled his tongue against the left, taking care to sink his sharp teeth into the swelling nub, then sucked kisses around it before he jumped back to the right. He only stopped when Koga's hand left his head and trailed down his spine. When he pulled off, a trail of spit still connected him to the swollen nub. Mika swiped his hand through it and wiped it off on his shorts. 

Every skip of Koga's fingers over Mika's protruding disks had him jumping. It was a weird feeling he rarely felt. Only once, when Shu commented how thin he was the first time he was fitted, did he experience it. That time, and this were two completely different settings. Where Shu was business and practicality, this was --

Mika wasn't sure what this was. It was good, was all he knew. He hoped Koga thought so too. It was for his sake after all. Mika trailed his hands down Koga's chest, slightly damp from Mika's spit, and over his tight torso. His thumb dipped in and out of his belly button, hooking into the waist of Koga's pants. 

"A little eager are we?" 

Mika frowned when Koga caught his wrist. Why was he never fast enough? Koga yanked his arm over until he had no choice but to flop over Koga's body. Koga wasted no time in grabbing his ass and shifting him more comfortably on top of himself. He got hold of a leg and swung that over his own until Mika was straddling his pelvis. 

Sat up, Mika felt even more embarrassed than when they started. He could faintly make out Koga's smirking face, wet hair splayed against his pillow. He wondered what expression Koga saw on him. Which emotion had overtook his features? Mika felt nervous, but excited; embarrassed but maybe feeling a little needy too. Now that Koga was under him, he felt a bit bolder. Whether it was the new height or the flash of want in Koga's eyes, either way he could feel courage bubble from within. 

Mika rested his hands on Koga's shoulders to keep balance. Fingertips stuck to his skin, sweat already returning. Mika hoped Koga didn't catch a real cold from this. Going to bed with wet hair too wasn't safe. He disregarded it for now. He was more fixated on the lump that rested against his ass, that reassured him Koga was at least invested; that his acceptance to Mika's offer wasn't for Mika's benefit alone. With a firm grip on Koga's shoulders, Mika rolled his hips. He was seated too high up to get much friction himself, but he could feel Koga twitch regardless. Another rock back and Koga had his hand firmly around Mika's thigh. Mika didn't know if it was to stop or continue, so he didn't stop. He took his time rolling back and forth, circling every now and again. Koga's grip flexed with each movement, gripping tighter the more he continued. Mika could feel himself start to stir too. 

In his old ripped shorts, it was nearly impossible to hide how worked up Mika was getting, the dark room his only saving grace. The fabric over washed to the point they were almost translucent. His over-worn boxer briefs weren't any better; the band so loose Mika's cock peeked over it. Barely any contact and Mika was already like this. He knew he wasn't experienced but he thought he had more stamina at least. Head swimming in fantasies all evening probably didn't help.

Mika ungripped Koga's shoulders and shuffled back to line up their crotches better. He tested the new position out and was greeted with a low moan. From him or Koga he wasn't sure, but he liked this position better. With new vigor Mika thrusted forward. Now that their dicks aligned Mika could feel Koga's own cock struggling against his sleep pants more clearly. His mind raced with images of what it must look like. In the dark he couldn't judge, but it filled Koga's pants well enough that Mika doubted it was anything small. Would he be able to take it all in his mouth? Would Koga want someone more experienced for that? 

"What ya slowing down for?" Koga chuckled. "Tired?" 

He reached around to cup Mika's ass. His fingers sunk into the flesh as he pulled him closer. Mika collapsed on Koga's chest in surprise at the sudden grope, catching himself with his forearms, and panting for air; too distracted thinking about his lips around Koga's cock. When Koga gave a thrust of his own Mika could do nothing but whimper and lower his head.

"I really can't," Mika gasped, he was close. Anymore and Mika was sure he wasn't going to last. He wasn't a stranger to the hand-in-pants romance dance, but having a partner was on another tier. His mind kept racing in directions he never thought possible and all the build up was about to come to fruition too soon. Was Koga close? Was he as worked up as Mika was or was Mika just disappointing him? Tiny doubts began to seep through the cracks, plaguing his pleasure with self-doubt. Koga said he wanted this. Mika had to believe that. What if he didn't though? What if -- 

Koga nipped his chin, once again pulling Mika out of his all consuming thoughts, licking the same spot afterwards. Another roll of hips and hands-on-ass adjustment followed.  
"Second thoughts? Ya seem out of it," Koga asked, voice laced with concern but also slightly rough from arousal. "It's okay if ya wanna stop."

Mika shook his head. 

"No! I --" he faltered. "It's nothin'. Just keep doubtin' yer enjoying this 'cause I'm not that good." 

Koga pushed Mika back to sit on his legs, and lifted himself off the futon. He shoved his pillow behind his back to cushion himself against the cold wall and shimmied backwards until he laid flush against it. After he was comfortable, Koga reached forward for Mika, coaxing him back to his lap. Mika crawled the few steps over and straddled Koga once more, thinking how awkward this suddenly felt. Where did all that confidence go? 

Koga ran his hand up Mika's left leg; over his hips; up his torso; ghosting over his ribcage again only to reach his armpit and slide down his arm, gripping Mika's hand when he got there. He guided Mika's hand down his own stomach and over his sleep pants. He heard Mika's breath catch when his hand grazed his dick. Koga covered Mika's hand fully, holding it against his crotch so he wouldn't pull away. 

"I wouldn't be this hard if I wasn't enjoying it," Koga stated, as if it wasn't obvious. He reached forward with his left hand and did the same with Mika's own cock, gripping it through both layers of Mika's shorts. "Ya seem to be enjoyin' it too, so quit worryin' 'kay?"

"But this was s'posed to be 'bout you," Mika croaked. Koga's grip was too tight. He managed to come down a bit during his moment of distress, but all too quickly his dick was back to where it left off. 

Koga sighed heavily and grabbed the back of Mika's head with both hands and crashed their mouths together. He licked and pulled at Mika's lips, nipping the bottom, before pulling away only to return, but gentler. He littered his face in chaste kisses. Corner of his mouth, tip of his chin, a nostril, an eyelid. He trailed along Mika's hairline, blowing loose strands of his mop of hair away to clear a patch of skin for a quick peck, making his way down to Mika's ears. Koga nipped at his earlobe then sucked it red, only stopping to dip his tongue inside instead. He dragged his tongue up the helix, leaving a trail of spit behind and diving back into the ear hole. Mika tilted his head so he could get further in. All the saliva made Koga's heavy breathing sound muffled, but that wasn't important. All Mika cared about in that moment was how dexterous that tongue was. How he wanted to test the skill of it somehow. 

He tried to chase after Koga's mouth once Koga left his ear to kiss and lick and nip at his cheeks and nose again. Fed up, Mika grabbed Koga's face himself and engulfed his mouth. He had no idea what he was doing, but licking seemed to be okay. He licked along Koga's top lip, then poked his tongue inside his mouth, moaning when Koga opened it further. He slid farther inside, felt the grooves in his teeth, the ridges on the roof of his mouth. He was caught by surprise when Koga's tongue slapped against his. Soon that too was explored. Mika poked at the frenulum with the tip of his tongue before pulling back with a huff.

"How was it?" he asked. Again he noticed a trail of spit connecting their mouths. Mika wiped his hand over Koga's mouth to break it and again on his shorts. 

Instead of answering Koga leaned in for another, actual kiss. His hand trailed back down to Mika's shorts, playing with the waistband as he slotted their lips together. He dipped a finger into them, then several, inching towards the front and grazing the head of Mika's dick. Mika gasped and Koga took that chance to deepen their kiss and suck Mika's tongue. Mika couldn't do anything but buck into Koga's hand and moan into his mouth. Koga only pulled away when he had to catch his own breath, but that didn't stop him from peppering Mika's face in more tiny bites, nipping his nose with affection. 

Mika was overwhelmed with the attention. Every press of teeth against his face went straight to his lower half. Koga still hadn't taken his hands out of Mika's boxers and he was sure every twitch of his dick was noticed. If he thought he was close before, this was even worse, but there was no stopping this time. No time for self doubt or pity or despair. The only thing on Mika's mind was how good it felt every time Koga's fingertips teased his foreskin. They'd feather over the tip, nail catching on the edge of skin barely hanging onto the head of his cock, then ghost a trail down his shaft only the come back to the tip. All it took was for Koga to begin sucking on the skin under his Adam's apple, for Mika to lose it. 

He came with a start. 

Whimpers escaped Mika's lips but Koga didnt relent his attack on his neck. If anything it only made him more determined, the tiny vibrations of Mika's vocal cords egging him on. His hand, now covered in seed, slid faster up and down Mika's shaft. Koga wished he could see his face, scrunched up in ecstasy. The thought of Mika -- the reality of Mika -- coming undone because of him was intoxicating.

Koga reached up behind himself with his clean hand and awkwardly pulled the cheap curtain over. Streetlights immediately filled the dark apartment, softly lighting the living room and revealing the rest of Mika's face, or rather neck. Whether it was flushed red from Koga's play or his blush just reached that far down, Koga couldn't care less. If anything he wanted to mark it up more. Make spots blossom on Mika's neck; let teeth crack open that porcelain skin. 

Mika's eyes were half-lidded when he finally looked down, the sudden light catching his attention. 

"Sorry...was too fast," Mika panted, each word followed by a brief pause. He tried to climb off Koga's lap and away from his hand that was still teasing his dick halfheartedly. As if Mika had anymore energy to go again. 

Koga wouldn't let him though. He released his spent cock and pulled Mika's loose waistband further toward himself, taking a look at how wet his underwear got. 

He clicked his tongue. "What a mess huh? We should prob'ly get these off before they stain."

Mika followed Koga's gaze and was surprised how much he actually came. He stuck his hand in his boxers and ran his fingers through a glob. It was still warm. He brought his slick covered fingers to his mouth and took a curious lick. Not as bitter as he thought it would be. Mika hummed and took another scoop into his mouth just to make sure. Yup, he tasted good. 

"Kou-kun, here." Swiping his hand over his pelvis for a new sample, since his boxers had already soaked up what cum was left on them. "I taste pretty good huh?"

Koga turned his face away from Mika's outstretched hand, lips curled in a snarl.

"Get that shit away!"

Mika pouted but didn't relent. Instead while Koga wasn't looking Mika licked his fingers clean, grabbed Koga's face with his spit covered hands, and caught his lips (as well as a bit of teeth) with his own. With no hesitation he shoved his cum-covered tongue into Koga's mouth and pulled back with a smack.

He could see Koga move his tongue around his mouth to taste what he left in there, though from the frown he obviously wasn't pleased with the surprise attack.

"Alright ya taste okay, I'll give ya that," Koga sighed. 

"Told ya," he replied, finally peeling his pants off like Koga suggested before. He wiped what was left off himself with the soggy pair of underwear and tossed them to the side. He heard them hit the wall and hoped it didn't leave a smudge. That might be embarrassing to clean in the morning. Though Mika guessed what they were doing now was probably just as embarrassing if he stopped to think it through.

Good thing Mika wasn't thinking.

Instead, his body moved on it's own. He stood over Koga's legs and stared down at him. The way the light shone through the window still had half of Koga's body casted in shadow but the lump in his sleep pants was clearly visible. If anything the light made it look more like an art piece, clearly on display for the audience -- Mika -- to enjoy.

Before he could second guess himself, Mika brought his foot down on it. The fabric of the pants caught between his toes as he dragged his foot up. Koga let out a sound closer to a growl than a groan. Mika liked it. He liked how his toes moved awkwardly over Koga's covered crotch, squishing against his balls before feeling how hard Koga's shaft was. Liked the quiet room being filled with nothing but Koga's heavy breathing (and the occasional dog sneeze). Most of all Mika liked this sense of power; this moment of being in control, being needed even if his performance was sub-par. 

Again he rolled the ball of his foot over Koga's front. he could start to feel a bit of moisture when he reached the tip.

"Hm? Kou-kun liked somethin' like this ...?" Mika hummed, pressing a little harder to enunciate. 

Koga wanted to snap something back, but couldn't. He could feel himself getting close and wanted to prolong it. Who knew when they'd do this again; if they'd ever do this again (God he hoped so). He couldn't even remember the last time he did this himself let alone with someone else (second term, first year, behind the third bank of shoe lockers, it was 12:46PM on a rainy Wednesday afternoon). After a particularly hard step Koga grabbed Mika's ankle to stop him. Before Mika could get a word in Koga raised his foot to his chest and blew on blue-painted toes. He could hear Mika giggle and complain he was going to fall over, but that didn't stop him from bringing Mika's foot farther up until it reached his mouth.

The view of Mika's naked body stretched out above him did not help his attempt at backing up from the edge of climax. Smooth pale legs spread enough that Koga got a full view of Mika's cock slowly coming back to life ... maybe if he stared long enough he could catch a glimpse of his backside as well. He didn't though. Instead he look a swipe of his tongue between Mika's big and index toe.

The surprise attack had Mika falling forward. He could feel the strain in his left leg from trying to balance on his non-dominant one. His other, knee pressed to his chest, was locked in Koga's grip with no way to escape. With each swipe of Koga's tongue, Mika let out a whimper. His toes felt weird. It was warm but his breath cooled what spit was left behind before he could appreciate it. 

Mika reached forward to try and dislodge him but Koga's strength was far greater than his own. Index to middle, middle to ring. His tongue dipped in and out of the spaces between them, swirled around the underside, then moved onto the next. 

" 'Kay ya really gotta stop," Mika complained. His feet were starting to itch from the dried drool. He wriggled his toes to help that, but it did nothing but entice Koga to double his efforts. As if they were a wolf's runaway meal. 

It was the long swipe down to the arch of Mika's foot that did it. He let out a yelp and lost his footing. He might have stepped on Koga's face but couldn't be too sure. All he really registered was a tongue in his face and it definitely wasn't Koga's, who was standing above him face torn between laughing and worry. 

Mika couldn't help but also laugh. He knew he looked like an idiot. Flat on his back, naked, dick in the air, dog kisses cooling on his temple. Not sexy at all.

He gave Leon a pat for the concern and apology for waking him up, then star-fished himself on the floor. Koga reached down to help him up but instead of taking it Mika decided vengeance was the way to go. With as much strength as he could muster he pulled Koga's arm, promptly locking his legs around Koga's so he couldn't fight back.

It kind of backfired when the impact had Mika gasping for air, but he quickly recovered and immediately dipped his hands into Koga's pants, patting butt cheeks like they were drums. 

"...The fuck are ya doing?"

Mika squeezed one side noting how plump it felt then walked his fingers across it to the crack of Koga's ass. 

"Honestly the hell are you doing?"

With his right hand Mika pulled a cheek to the side and let his left one dip in between them. With a hum he brushed his fingertip across Koga's hole.

"Alright!" Koga yelled. "Get out of there before I make ya!"

Mika only tightened his legs locked around Koga's and continued to trace his pointer around the outer ring, chuckling when he felt Koga tense.

"Ya can't tell me ta do anything when ya didn't stop first," Mika pointed out. " 'sides, it feels good there y'know? I dunno what I'm doing but sometimes I..."

Mika didn't want to continue. Saying it aloud made it seem too lewd. Demonstrations were always better anyway. He wasn't good at words. 

He slipped his hands out and decided Koga without pants was a good first step. Awkwardly reaching around to the front, he undid the drawstring on Koga's pants and tried to pull them down. Koga got the hint and lifted himself onto his hands until Mika could push them off. He did so, using his toes to grab the fabric at the hems and pull them off completely.

Now bare, Mika had more play room. He placed his hands on the back of Koga's thighs and slowly slid them up until he reached the cup of his butt. The skin there wasn't as smooth as his cheeks but they weren't super furry either. Mika snickered thinking of Koga as hairy as a real wolf. Instead he could only feel slight stubble. 

Getting curious Mika pushed Koga off. He got a confused grumble in return but Koga got the message and rolled back onto the futon, kicking his pillow away from his feet. Mika kneeled between Koga's legs this time and immediately brought his hands to the trail of hair starting at his belly button. It too was stubbly.

"Y'really are a wolf ain't cha?" Mika teased, petting the happy trail. "How furry do ya get in the winter I wonder..." 

Koga huffed. "Its not like I'm covered in fur or nothing. This is normal for a guy."

Though if Koga thought about it he didn't really see much body hair on Mika. He only really felt a small patch above his crotch when he teased him. That was more weird. 

"Guess so huh?" Mika wouldn't know. He didn't see much of anyone except Shu while they shared dressing rooms and even then he didn't see much. Maybe it was the light shade? Or maybe they were just the odd ones.

It pleased Mika to play with the stubble though. He trailed his hand down and back up, rough to smooth to rough again. He did it a second time with his cheek, nose dragging along with it. It even smelled good. A little musky from their play and sweat but still with a hint of soap. Caught up in that Mika didn't notice Leon had woken up and walked over. He went to push his wet nose away from his chin when he realized it wasn't Leon. The dog had retreated to the kitchen where he wouldn't be disturbed. Touching his chin was Koga's awakening member.

"Excited?" He smugly asked.

"The fuck ya think? Been excited this entire time. Ya God damn tease."

Oh, right. Mika was supposed to be getting Koga off. He was so busy exploring he forgot the whole point of this. There was still one thing Mika wanted to check though before they finished and it seemed like now was a good time when Koga sounded like his patience was running thin. 

Mika couldn't blame him though; he had a rough day. Now instead of getting well rested they were tussling and here Mika was dragging it out. Koga started it though, he countered. Mika grabbed a hold of the erect dick still nudging his head. If Koga had just let him go straight for the pants they'd be asleep by now. Two pumps, three pumps, then a determined lick to the tip. They'd be asleep and Koga would be sated and maybe Mika would have had breakfast made before he left for his shift in the morning. 

Instead Mika took Koga in his mouth shallowly. The pre-cum he tasted wasn't as good as his own he decided. A tad bit more salty but still not bad. One head bob followed by a few more pumps. It felt hot and heavy in his hands; the size didn't feel too different though. Mika figured Koga had a little more girth. He took it once more shallowly. Was he doing okay? Would he really be able to fit it all in his mouth? Wouldn't his teeth get in the way? He tried to go a little further down.

"Hey! Watch those fangs ya got there!" Koga hollered, as if on cue. One hand slapping Mika's forehead with its palm, other wedging its fingers in Mika's mouth to buffer sharp teeth from tender skin. " 'posed to curl yer lips around 'em first."

Mika tried to make a noise of confirmation around Koga's fingers, but only ended up slobbering over the digits. When they were removed he followed the suggestion, waiting for Koga to give the okay to try again. Koga rolled his eyes looking at Mika's dumb face, but gently guided Mika's head back down with the hand that left his mouth. Hair stuck to wet fingers, but that was of no concern when Koga felt the heat of Mika's mouth around him once more. 

Again Mika tried to take Koga all in. A little at a time, that's what he overheard his classmates say once. Tucking his hair behind and ear, Mika took a deep breath through his nose and went. Too far. He came back up choking, tears on the verge of spilling.

"Ya don't fit," he whispered, afraid of coughing more if he went any louder. "They s'posed to fit?"

Koga let out a quiet groan. He wouldn't say he was experienced either, but he'd watched things ... and senpai had been very thorough in explaining what he was doing when Koga had his First Time (too thorough if Koga had anything to say about it). Mika's innocence in that regard only made Koga get harder. He reached back for Mika's head and pushed it to his crotch.

"Just ... use your hands for the rest 'stead of gagging yourself." Though Koga had to admit he kind of wanted him to anyway. Just a bit. 

Mika licked his lips and looked at Koga's cock greedily. He might not be good at it but that didn't change his mindset of wanting that dick in his mouth. He wanted it. Wanted to taste whatever he could. Making sure to watch his teethtried again. He only made it half way down, but at least it was more comfortable. Enough room to still move his tongue about. He did so, using all that practice from sucking candies to swirl around Koga's girth. 

He could taste pre-cum on his tongue and while it wasn't great during his initial taste test, he couldn't deny the more he continued the more addicting it got. With a free hand he pumped Koga with every bob of his head.

His mouth kept filling with drool. It escaped from his lips and dribbled down, coating Mika's hands as he pumped. Everything was slippery and sticky and Mika needed air. He swallowed the spit in his mouth, appreciating the grunts Koga made when he did, before coming up to breathe.

Mika's spit covered hands never stopped moving. He used his thumb to play with the slit before poking around his foreskin like Koga's has done before. It had felt good then. By the tiny pants of _yes_ and _that's good Micchan_ , Mika was sure it was the right move. 

The praises only got more frequent and the hands in his hair less gentle. Koga was close and if Mika didn't go now he'd miss his chance. He really wanted to see Koga's reaction. Swallowing around Koga's length, Mika used a slobbered finger to tease at his hole, tracing around the rim before poking in. He only managed to go as deep as a finger nail before Koga was pulling at his hair hard enough to pop Mika off his dick. 

"Ow, ow, ow," he cried, finger still snug in Koga's tight hole.

Koga growled.

"I said to get yer hand out of there."

Mika licked up Koga's cock once he let go of his hair.

"And I said," a lick. "It feels real good." A finger press further in. "Promise ya."

Just one. Just to play a little. Mika remembered the first time he tried. Him and Naruchan, okay mostly Naruchan, talked about bedroom experiences and Mika had to admit the way Naru-chan talked about butt stuff got him curious.

Letting spit dribble from his lips onto his half inserted finger, Mika pulled out and back in. A little farther each time. Mouth back on Koga's cock. A little farther each time. He tried to suck and thrust with the same rhythm but the timing never matched up. Instead he tried to focus on hitting that sweet spot. The one he found that had him breathing hard, moaning, wishing someone else was there because his angle wasn't ideal.

 _This_ angle was ideal. Someone between your legs, able to decipher every face twitch, every ass twitch. If only Mika could just find it. Pulling his mouth off, once more he let drool spill from his reddening lips onto his hand. Maybe two fingers was the key. He always used two. Stretched himself until he felt a slight burn; imagining he had something More. 

He couldn't help himself. Letting out a pitiful whimper, Mika reached beneath himself and tried to slide a finger into his own hole. With no hand to keep steady, his attempts at taking Koga into his mouth were abandoned, more focused on pleasing Koga (and himself) elsewhere. 

Koga let out a pitiful groan of his own.

"Micchan come on. 'm so close. Just get your mouth back on there," he begged, hand already going to his crotch. He had to admit feeling full while being handled felt kinda nice but he missed the warmth of Mika's mouth.

Mika half-mindedly went back to lick at Koga, too focused on his hands digging around. Instead of dick, Mika only managed to slobber his way around Koga's firm grip pulling at himself. That didn't stop Koga from tugging. He was so close. Not even the uncomfortable feeling in his rear was going to stop him from coming.

He could feel himself going over the edge. Everything was tightening inside him. Just a little more....

"Mi-" he tried to warn but his name only ended in a guttural groan. Too much was happening at once for his brain to finish anything coherent.

He felt relief finally being able to release from holding on for so long. Relief and a bolt of tension he never felt before when getting himself off. Coming down from that high he still felt it. Like sparks shooting up his back that involuntarily made him buck his hips. His eyes stayed firmly closed while he fought the over-sensitivity.

Mika sat between his legs, panting hard with his eyes slit, focused on his hand in Koga. He knew he found Koga's prostate. Knew it by the gasp of surprise that left Koga's lips, the tiny whines that begged Mika to stop, the shots of cum cooling against Mika's cheeks. Mika relished it. Koga felt good because of him. Seeing Koga, the one quick to temper and snap at anyone and anything, flushed and panting and complacent only made Mika harder.

Finally giving into Koga's pleas, Mika withrew his fingers. There wasn't anywhere to wipe except the futon and so he did, resigned to a big laundry load tomorrow. He was reluctant to take his fingers out of his own ass. It left him feeling empty and needy. 

"Ko---ga," he begged, climbing into his lap now that he was taken care of. "Please." He added, softer, but no less needy.

Koga cracked open an eye, more pupil than gold; still clinging to that high of climax, only to quickly open them both when he was the mess that was Mika's face. Cum stained his cheek, threatening to cling to his long eyelashes if he smiled too brightly. Drops stuck to the ends of raven bangs, soon to crust over.

"Shit, now who's the messy one," Koga teased, sliding a thumb across Mika's cheek to collect what he could. It really didn't help much. Just smeared it further down his face. 

Mika couldn't stop the moans that bubbled up his throat. When Koga's thumb was replaced by a hot tongue, they only got louder. 

"Let me help with that," he whispered in Mika's ear, taking a long swipe across.

Mika's skin tingled as slobber replaced seed. He didn't know what it was, but Mika quite liked having Koga lick him. Maybe it was because he felt like he was being groomed, like a cat. But Koga was a dog. Dogs always licked their owners when they were happy and excited. He hoped that's what Koga felt like too. 

Head swimming with thoughts he didn't realize Koga's hand had encompassed his dick until it was too late. Two strokes and a whisper of _come for me_ and Mika was done. Koga's hand, now slick with release, continued to languidly stroke even as Mika whined about the over stimulation.

"Taste of yer own medicine," he shot back. 

Mika cried for mercy, apologies like a mantra. he gripped Koga's shoulders with talon like strength until finally, finally, Koga pulled away. Mika's panting couldn't slow down even after he stopped. He could feel sweat collect under his bangs. The heat might have come down a few degrees but not enough to tolerate this much exertion. He ungrasped a shoulder to wipe it away only to feel stiff bits.

"Ugh gross," he muttered. Skin was fine, it could be --and was-- licked up; crusty hair bits, not so fine. 

"Nah, you right. You taste better," Koga interjected. 

Mika swung his head back only to get a glimpse of Koga's finger leaving his lips. The shine of spit lingering with his release still clung to Koga's palm. 

Mika let out a chuckle, grabbed Koga's messy hand and brought it to his own mouth. It was only fair he cleaned up his own mess. With a cheerful hum he stuck Koga's fingers into mouth; just long enough to cover everything in thick saliva. When he finished he reached over for Koga's discarded pants and wiped off what was left. 

"... I could've just done that m'self," Koga grunted. Why couldn't he have used a towel or something? There was no use complaining about. He had to change their bedding anyway.  
Now that Koga's mind wasn't focued on how to get off he realized how sweaty he was, like that shower to cool off did nothing. It did no nothing. Not when Mika was able to boil him again in no time.

With Mika still in his lap, Koga flopped back on the futon, arms spread to try and relieve his sweaty armpits; his sweaty everything.

"This was a bad idea," he grumbled. "I'm hotter than before. Hey don't ya dare escape!" He grabbed Mika's ankle before he could fully climb off Koga's legs.

"Just gettin' a drink," Mika replied, swatting at his grasp.

He stood and stretched, forgetting he was fully naked until Koga let out a small whistle at the view. Mika blushed but not before kicking Koga in the side and quickly turning around. Now he felt awkward about bending over to grab a bottle in the fridge. Koga could see every inch of his ass. Not like he hadn't seen more embarrassing parts before, like the dick that had been in his hand moments ago. This was different though. The sexual context changed everything no matter how hard Mika tried think otherwise. 

Just seeing Koga come out of the shower had him over thinking. Now that Mika had Koga's dick in his mouth? What kind of roommate did that? _The hopelessly horny ones_ Mika thought. That was him now. A horny roommate. What would Oshi-san think if he knew? -Moving out only to get laid, Kagehira?- Mika could hear his disgusted tongue click clearly in his ears. No, that one had more weight to it, more wet. Oshi-san's were more quick and light, like he didn't even want to waste energy for scolding. 

Mika sighed and grabbed the bottle before downing half of it in one gulp. While he thought his spunk tasted fine it really did leave a weird aftertaste. Not to mention a slight film over everything that made his mouth dry. Now rinsed, he turned around to make his way back to the futon. Relief washed over him seeing that Koga was asleep.

Relief but slight annoyance.

Mika did say he was helping out a friend, but he expected _some_ kind of thanks. Praise maybe? A hint that they could do it again? Because Mika really did want to ... again. Koga was probably disappointed, he did get off though so he had no excuse to be cranky in the morning. That was Mika's final stand when he put his pillow back from where Koga kicked it earlier. 

"Thanks would'a been nice though,"he muttered as he tried to get comfortable on the futon. Even naked he was still hot. Why didn't he feel like this in the afternoon when he wore that long sleeve? He wasn't bogged down with heated thoughts then. Like Koga's chest, which he turned around to ogle since the man was asleep anyway. Or Mika thought he was.  
"Wah!" He yelped when he saw Koga's eyes open, suspiciously quickly for someone who was asleep.

"Took ya long enough. 'M tired as fuck but can't just leave ya hangin' after that _special service_ ." He teasingly whispered, snaking his arms around Mika's torso and pulling him close.

Even though Koga's chest stuck to his in sweat, Mika snuggled closer. He slid his legs between Koga's and just let himself relax. It didn't last long.

"Was ... " Mika hesitated. "Was it okay? I mean .. did it help any?"

There was no immediate response. Doubt seeped back in. He tried to distract that tiny feeling in the back of his head by rubbing his bare toes against Koga's legs.

"Nnah .." he whined again. He brought his voice low to a near inaudible whisper. "Ya hate it?"

He could feel Koga's grip tighten.

" 'Course not," he breathed into Mika's neck, making hair tickle the back of it when he spoke. "Gotta practice that lip work though."

Lip work. Did he mean the kissing ... or the other thing. Maybe both. He didn't need to clarify. It was probably both. Maybe next time they could go farther. Mika was already twitching thinking about doing what he saw in those videos he occasionally watched. 

"So .. a next time?"

"Not if you don't let me fucking sleep." 

Without even having to answer Mika could feel Koga's arms loosen around him. Asleep immediately. Mika pushed his nose more into the crevice of Koga's chest and armpit, taking in the smell of sweat and cheap soap. Scents that used to be new and intimidating but now only provided Mika with comfort as he finally let himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll get better next time. I just wanted this out so I never had to look at it again. I can't believe it got as long as it did.  
> Find me @EnstarsXarn on the twitters


End file.
